degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-25255100-20150221141342
TBH I think Hanna is A and here's why: 1. Of all girls, Hanna was bullied the most by Alison. Alison teased her about her weight several times, accused her of being a wannabe and even made fun of her about her in her diary. Alison admitted in her diary herself that she was actually a bit jealous of Hannas good looks and feared that if Hanna would lose the weight one day and gain more self-confidence she could have the power to stand her out and become the new Queen Bee of Rosewood. Now, the point is: Shorty after Alison disappeared the exact same thing DID infact happen! Hanna literally kind of replaced Alison, started to dress herself the same, styled her hair the same as Alison and she did also become the new Queen Bee. I would even go that far to say that from all the girls, it was Hanna who gained the most of Alison being gone. 2. A is often shown to grab sweets. Same goes for Hanna! She is even seen grabbing a handful bonbons during the pilot episode and was teased again for her apetite by Alison while grabbing food at the barn. A and Hanna also have a taste for the same alcohol. 3. In "Run Ali Run" Alison tells ONLY Hanna that she plans to leave town. Shortly after, Alison is attacked by A and receives a message in which A declares, that if Ali dares to leave town she would kill her. 4. Hanna regulary acts like the typical (dumb) blone, who is often not taken serious by the Liars, especially Spencer who tends to correct most of her thoughts. However, it was indicated multiple times that she is actually very intelligent. She came up with plausible theorys that even Spencer didn´t thought of. In addition, she completed her S.A.T. tests so outstanding that she was even accused of cheating, which means she must have been really, really good. Now it´s no secret that the second A must be an super intelligent person, in order to hide her identity from the liars THAT LONG. I heard a lot of theories about Aria being A and I must say the evidence is really heavy, but personly if don´t think she is smart enough for the whole A-Game. No offence. Yet, I DO think Uber A is one of the girls and the only one I can imagine besides Hanna is Spencer, but I exclude her as a suspect, because I think she has been targeted by A the most. 5. Hanna was the closest friend of Mona. They shared a lot of secrets, why not the A-Game too? 6. Along with Aria, Hanna had suffered from hallucinations several times. At first she hallucinates Alison standing outside the window, when playing with the ouija board with Mona . It happens again during a therapist session with Dr. Sullivan when she hallucinates having an conversation (again) with Ali which end in Hanna telling her former friend that she is so glad she (Ali) is gone and that she doesn´t miss her one bit. What I find interesting is that both of that hallucinations revolved around ALISON. Like Hanna was kind of obessed with her, which also matches up with her taking over Alis looks and lifestyle. That's just my theory on Hanna being A. Who know's maybe Hanna is the true A. We'll have wait and see to find out who is A.